User blog:Pikazilla/My Review- Navy SEALs vs Israeli Commandos
Seals vs Jews Well I guess DW will include civilian killing terrorists in all their season endings. (yes, that’s right, Zombies kill civilians) NATO Assassins of Terrorists (Navy SEALs) Yes, the best way to show why the SEALs would invade Israel is the traditional “invade middleeast to steal oil refineries”, so it is likely (which is exactly what the simulated fight is). How dare the middle east have independence! The US has 5000 nuclear warhead, so fuck Iran for making nuclear powerplants, they are the threat of the world! Fuck Saddam for having weapon of mass destruction that he never had, (so lets just say his Oil is the weapon of war). Fuck the Taliban for……….. what did they do? ‘MERICA, FUCK YEAH! At least they killed Bin Laden, that’s one thing to be proud of. C4- When in doubt- C4. Enough said (Jamie Hydeman- copyrighted quote). Ah, so many uses for this high tech explosive. But wait, if Semtex is more powerful, then why does EVERYONE in the US use C4? Another M4- Same deal as the other one, accurate with little recoil and good rate of fire. Sig Sauer P226 I’m surprised on how different the SEALs are with their pistol compared with the Green Berets. Yeah, it’s like an entirely different league. Recon-1 Knife HOLY FUCK, that was brutal. But I don’t think that brutality is the same as skill. Look up this test on Youtube, it has a lot of funny comments, most of them racist. But the knife is just too small I think. Israeli Nazis (I mean Commandos) Yes, I shouldn’t shun the Israelis for being independent and defending themselves, but nowadays they AREN’T defending themselves- they are invading other nations. Oh, I want to place a $100 bet that Israel will fail on their invasion of Iran, know any casinos that gamble on politics? Glock- Why is an elite commando such a pisspoor shot? But what a twitch trigger… TERRORIST IN THE DOOR! BAMBAMBAM. That’s quick thinking- NOW AIM! Semtex- Sometimes Semtex looks like some kind of cheese. It is interesting, if not terrifying, that you can put Semtex almost anywhere, like a fucking cellphone. Dude, that’s just wrong… effective… but… Well you know the policy of Israel and NATO- Kill all terrorists before they get fair trials! KA-BAR- Why yes, stabbing someone in the neck once can kill a person faster than someone liquefying the other guy’s stomach. I was also impressed by how powerful the slashing power is. Micro Galil- Why use the smaller rifle? I don’t know much about the Galil, but I heard it’s a cheap weapon from Call of Duty Black Ops. Match USA vs Israel, a battle between two great evils. Only kidding (mostly). OK seriously, how would Israel, the obvious puppet state of the USA with a population smaller than NY City, win against the USA. The USA IS their army, IS their economy. It’s the equivalent scenario of Al Capone’s richest dick sucking whore punching him in the face and saying ‘I’m gonna take you on’ only to be kicked out into the streets and possibly assassinated. (How the hell did I come up with that logic?) But no, I have PROOF that this match is rigged. The sim isn’t to blame, it’s the gun choices. WHY THE HELL DID THEY USE THE MICRO GALIL!? Not a normal Galil, a MICRO galil. Smaller rifles are only for close combat, and the sim goes in all environments. That’s why there’s no Micro AK 74, no Micro M4, they exist but are not made for normal fighting. You use the regular version of the gun, and that’s why the fight is rigged to the Americans. Category:Blog posts